Once Upon A December
by shiro-taiyo
Summary: One-shot(maybe) Inuyasha and Kagome fighting...what else is usual...y'all know I'm bad at summeries!


+*~ Once Upon A December~*+ -- isn't that a pretty design ^-^;;  
  
Yello! I made a new story up...uh..based on the song 'Once Upon A December'. Pretty little song from Anastasia.  
  
Oh yeah...might be one-shot if I'm too lazy to write the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Looks everywhere...nope don't own anything...wait..*flips pockets out* nope, no own any Inuyasha.  
  
^-^"Talkey"^-^'Thinky'^-^|Author's bable|^-^  
  
o.0;;  
  
It was a slightly cold day in sengoku jidai. A cold breeze swept by a group of travelers.  
  
"INUYASHA! It's freezing out here! Let us go back to Kaede's hut!" yelled a girl with raven locks named Kagome.  
  
"Weak ningens! Always complaining! It's only sprinkling snow," said a very annoyed silver dog eared boy, "look up."  
  
As everyone looked up at the gray tinted sky clomps of snow came raining down.   
  
"Great...Inuyasha just had to jinx us." muttered a certain taijia.  
  
While the taijia spoke Inuyasha swerved his ears to where he heard his name, and growled.  
  
"Sango I heard that!"  
  
"WELL SORRY THAT YOU HAVE DOG EARS!" Sango yelled.  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD TO START FLAPPIN' YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
Watching the two argue was the lecherous monk, Miroku, little kitsune cub, Shippo, and lastly the teen miko, Kagome.  
  
The first of the three friends to cut into the argument was little ole Shippo.  
  
"GUYS STOP! IT'S RAINING HEAVY SNOW!!!"  
  
In return Inuyasha barked|lol not literally|"Shut up you little brat.", and kicked him as if he was a football flying.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed|hopefully not like a little girl| the flying furball.  
  
"Shippo! Gotcha!" Kagome yelled as she caught the slightly dizzy kitsune.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I think we should get out of this weather while were conscious" Miroku said.  
  
"I agree Miroku" responded Kagome.  
  
After agreeing what was best they made there was to the still arguing pair. As Kagome laid her hand on Sango's shoulder, she had turned around to see Kagome.  
  
"Sango this is enough look it's snowing pretty hard. Let's hurry up and get going to the village." right when those words were spoken Sango agreed and started running with Kagome back to the small village.  
  
"C' mon Inuyasha, Lady Kagome's right, it is snowing pretty hard out." Miroku said to his stubborn friend.  
  
"Feh. Fine monk I'll come. Not because Kagome said so though, just because I want to." answered Inuyasha.  
  
-;;  
  
In the village  
  
"Sango? Calm down, remember Inuyasha is just some big jerk." Kagome pointed out to Sango like it was obvious|Well durr it IS obvious|.  
  
"I guess your right Kagome, let us boil some hot water for some tea." Sango said.  
  
After the water was finished boiling they poured it into their cups. In the middle of Kagome and Sango's 'tea-time', Inuyasha and Miroku barged in covered up in snow from head to toe. Like any dog Inuyasha started to shake getting all the snow off, all of it landing around the hut they were currently in, that included Kagome, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled as she spit some snow out of her mouth. As soon as Kagome said his name he knew what was to happen and he made a run for it out the door.  
  
"OSUWARI!" yelled a now red faced angry Kagome. Hearing a thump right outside the flap of the hut Kagome gave a sigh of satisfactory when 'Dog boy' got his little punishment. Shippo pranced over to the flap in front of the hut and lifted it to see a inu youkai on his side his mouth full of snow and his clawed finger drumming on the ground.  
  
"Little wench! Why I oughta get you for doing that!" Inuyasha yelled while getting up to go after Kagome.  
  
"Eep! Um..Inuyasha don't you want some ramen?" Kagome asked nervously waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Don't you change the subject wen-did you say -ramen-?" Inuyasha replied drooling with anticipation of the savoring tast of ramen.  
  
"O-KAY. I'll just get over to my backpack and get a pack of it." Kagome said nervously inching her way to her backpack incase the hanyou decided to start getting his revenge again. While this was happening the rest of the inu-gumi|Is that what it is...like the inuyasha gang but short is inu? post it if you know what it means...i forgot| was looking at the two with sweatdrops.|o.0;;|  
  
Then there was a silence as Kagome made Inuyasha's ramen with the remaining of the boiling water.  
  
*-*  
  
2 days later on the road(dirt path [ha ha...-.-])  
  
"Hurry up wench! It's not even snowing and your still slow! Damnit woman!" the short tempered youkai yelled.  
  
"Well it's still freezing! My legs are almost numb I can barely feel them! How am I supposed to walk!" Kgaome yelled back starting a new argument. As the two yelled at each other with anger they didn't notice that a certain youkai with shards was making it's way to the gang.  
  
^-^  
  
WHOA! SHORT!!! I will TRY my HARDEST to MAYBE write another chapter...yes it was a big cliffie deffinetly wasn't a good one-shot, I'd say it was the worst one ever. INSPIRE ME! Review please! ARIGATO!  
  
-Taiyo 


End file.
